Little Things
by DF-chan
Summary: Little (and sometimes not) things that make life of Candace Flynn and her family. Drabble-shots on the Flynn-Fletcher family, through their eyes and their friends. (Warnings inside.)
1. Phone Call

**.Little Things.**

**SUMMARY:** Little (and sometimes not) things that make life of Candace Flynn and her family. Drabble-shots on the Flynn-Fletcher family, through their eyes and their friends.

**WARNINGS:** English from a foreigner! (Keep that in mind in case of mistakes and other stuff.) NO PAIRINGS EXCEPT FOR CANON. A lot of Candace and Perry fluff (because they are my two favourite characters along with Phineas and Ferb, so back off) and a lot of unrelated and badly written drabbles. I'm just bad in writing short one-shots in different language. ;D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb and their characters. All rights belong to owners.

However, the cover image is drawn by ME. (on DA account by LoveHinaSasu)

**A/N:** I love Phineas and Ferb show. I need to practice writing drabbles. We clear?

By the way who don't know: Drabbles – _The "100 words" limit is the original meaning, although in practice (and drabble purists have denounced this extension), it frequently extends up to around 500 words, with a variety of limits used._

You can notice I used more common 500 limit, though usually they end up 280-340 words.

* * *

**_Phone call_**

* * *

Linda frowned down at her pie with a fancy name and complicated way of making that was absolutely unnecessary, because in the end it looked like a completely ordinary pie that she can do with her eyes closed. It looked exactly like one on the picture and the chef who passed her even praised her work in his typical manner 'I can do better', but it was enough for her.

Then why does it seem that something was amiss?

She read the recipe again, checking if she done everything written. Finding nothing wrong, she scowled down at her work. And what about taste? Popping a little piece of the pie into her mouth she chewed.

Perfect.

But why it feels like it is... Incomplete?

Sighing in frustration, Linda tugged the apron from her neck, but jumped when suddenly her phone ringed, startling her.

Not bothering to look at the ID she brought the phone to her ear, "Yes?"

_"__**MOM!**__ MOM! Please go home quickly! Phineas and Ferb build this-this-! I don't what it is, but it shoots some icky stuff! I came home from Stacy and all back yard is covered in- __**YYYEEEEW-**__ it'sonmyheadit'sonmyhead! PHINEAS __**WHAT**__ IS IT? What?! To help the grass grow?! Iiieee!- my hair! __**MO-M! **__It makes my hair grow, please come home quickly-"_

The woman sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Okay Candace, I will be home in fifteen minutes. Lucky for you I finished my pie already." Hanging on the sound of her daughter screaming at her little brothers for some harmless stuff they did again, she looked down at her pie. Smiling, she packed it and gathered her things and biding goodbye to the class, she left.


	2. Height

**_Height_**

* * *

As soon as she heard him screaming her blood had run cold and her heart squeezed in a panic. She probably stopped breathing when she saw him on the earth, clutching his left leg, with the tears in those always bright blue eyes that now were clouded in pain. Isabella didn't know what happened, one moment they were all having fun and suddenly he was falling, and Candace run towards him screaming even louder than ever. The older girl was already next to him, gently prying Phineas' hands off the leg and barking out orders, as Isabella fell in some kind of stupor, watching the blood seeping down her crush's leg. She couldn't move or speak, completely forgetting about her first aid patch (one of the first she got), but as she looked at the teen over Phineas, the panic let go of her at the sight of the composed (and furious) young woman.

When Candace finished bandaging Phineas up with the help of a first aid kit Ferb had brought, Isabella meekly joined the green-haired boy to kneel next to Phineas.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes he is okay. Just a twisted ankle and a couple of cuts, he is lucky he fell when that thing was close to earth. But all of you are so busted! Even if these things disappeared who knows where, Mom **_won't_** be able **_not_** to see your injury! So no more hyper-pogo sticks for you all!" Candace grumbled, glaring at both of her brothers and Isabella for a good measure. Phineas chuckled weakly.

"No arguments here, sis."


	3. Underestimate

_**Underestimate**_

* * *

"Oh come on Candace! You really shouldn't underestimate yourself. Look at your brothers; they built stuff like this and even more every day. I'm sure you can do as good."

* * *

"I think I really underestimated your words." Stacy grimaced as she looked at their creation they built for the fair. "You really can't work with instruments."

"You think so?" Candace rolled her eyes and flinched when their supposed-to-be automatic cage for hamsters was engulfed into the flames.


	4. Friends

_**Friends**_

* * *

Candace considered it a bittersweet win, but the win nevertheless. Even if she couldn't enjoy it, being stuck in the space and all this stuff. But if the boys built something (and they will) to save her, then probably she will lose again, because **_somehow_** in the end everything will disappear. Candace scowled into the space, irritated and a little itchy in the space suit she was clad in. It was good she managed to put it on, before the-the- _what-it's-name-_machine was launched, but still it was already a long time and she was starting to worry…

Her free drifting both of mind and body was interrupted by a horn of the car and beam of the green light around her.

"Meap!"

"Meap!" Candace engulfed the little alien into a tight embrace as soon as she was in the space ship. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Meap." the little cutie patted her back.

"Lost your translator again?" Candace chuckled and the alien shrugged, gesturing at her as she grinned. "I'm fine. But I have some busting to do. Care to give a hand?"


	5. Gesture

_**Gesture**_

* * *

They don't share any special feelings with each other. She was just an older sister of his owners, and he was a disgusting weird pet of her little brothers for her. He somehow could understand her reluctance at accepting him after… _Bucky_, and her typical teenage 'grossing out' over him (because let's admit it: he wasn't an ordinary pet).

Both of them were okay with that.

But Perry couldn't help that warm feelings of **_acceptance_** when in a fleeting moment she will just pat his head gently, before going her way.

It was just a gesture. But he guessed it was more than enough of 'special' for them.


	6. Phone Call 2

_**Phone call (2)**_

* * *

He was distracted. It was easy to notice even for Buford, so it's no wonder that Isabella noticed it first of them all. She supposed it was his curious nature what kept his mind drifting from the project. And it would have been cute, if she hadn't noticed that **_Ferb_** was distracted too. And that could only mean that there was something bothering two brothers.

She carefully trotted to them through the building debris, avoiding strange angles and random tubes. Reaching them, she cleared her throat, but was ignored.

She frowned and tried again, "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

"Oh, hey Isabella." Phineas snapped his head from the metal he was working with to blink at the girl, Ferb a little above him, hanging upside down, blinked too. "We are putting finishing touches here, and didn't you kind of ask it already today?"

Isabella shrugged, "Yeah, just wanted to know what is in your mind guys. You seem to be a little... Not into the project."

Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks, before the red-head smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... It's just..." His gaze wandered to the window on the second floor.

"Oh." Isabella blinked. "Candace? Isn't she in her five-day fashion camp?"

Phineas nodded, "It's sad that she won't see our projects. She is usually always here to see them."

_'And try to bust you.'_ Isabella smiled, "You can always tell her about them."

Phineas shook his head, "It's not the same... Anyway, we are finished here. Fire it up Baljeet!"

The structure around them shuddered and started to rise up and widen over the yard and the house into the biggest monkey bar ever seen, though it could be bigger.

Their cheering was interrupted by the ring.

Isabella turned to see Phineas flipping his phone open, "Yes?"

_"Phineas!"_ the shrill voice was so loud and it drowned out the red-head's 'Hey Candace!', _"My 'busting sense' is tingling! I already called Mom so she will come home and bust you, but I need to know for what exactly she will bust both of you, you twerps!"_

Isabella smiled contentedly seeing her crush much happier, as he described what they had built today and even sent a photo of their project with Ferb waving from his perch on the top, to his sister.


	7. Awake

_**Awake**_

* * *

_"Candy, it's time to wake up."_

_"But..." She did not want to wake up. She felt safe and happy near him; here where she can touch him and speak with him again._

_She heard him chuckle and the big warm hands tugged her onto his chest. "Don't worry Candy Cone, everything is okay. But you need to wake up."_

_She hugged him, tears threatening to roll down her chubby cheeks when she felt him slipping away. She lifted her head trying to see his face one last time, but tears were obscuring her vision, making it look fuzzy._

_"It's okay, it's okay." murmured he, kissing her forehead and he stepped away from her, but she still tried to see his face one more-_

**_"Wake up Candace."_**

Candace opened her eyes, noticing a familiar face with glasses looking down at her. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Candace."

She smiled back "Good morning, Dad."


	8. Strong

**_Strong_**

* * *

Perry knew that she was strong. He was in her body once. And despite all the discomfort and awkwardness of that day he did notice that to move in her body was easy and he didn't note any discomfort in aftermath of his intense crime fighting on the girl. Her speed, endurance and spying skills were something that any normal teenage girl shouldn't have, but with all her experience with busting her brothers (or trying to) she could almost be called a professional. He saw (mostly on a tape from the security cameras) how she overcame obstacles, traveled across town in mere minutes, even swam miles to the shore once! So it was not a big surprise for him to see Candace from the second dimension so easily dealing with the Norm bots, when he knew what **_potential_** Candace has.

What had surprised him and left him staring wide eyed at the clad in the black teen, was the fact that some of her moves... were his. Even if a little more brutal and force oriented, rather than skillful and sleek, he recognized the style and couldn't help but wonder if that Candace had known that their pet platypus wasn't just a simple pet.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I just went there. Because honestly - I am in** _love_** with this idea. Sue me. Thanks **Kingofjesters **for it. **


	9. Reason

_**Reason**_

* * *

"And we saw lions too, they had such big teeth! But the guide said they won't bite us, because they are tamed."

Linda smiled at her daughter's bright face as they walked into the house, "So you have good time then?"

"Yes!" The ten-year old beamed. "Teacher even said he liked my report on the monkeys!"

The woman congratulated her daughter and headed for the kitchen, as the girl run up into her room, but not before passing her brother's room. Candace scowled when she saw that they were playing with that icky platypus they took in a couple of months ago. She didn't like him. He was weird and didn't do much, while their old pet…

The girl clenched her hands, noticing that her school bag was still in her hands. Well, even if she didn't like Perry, he was boys' and they loved him. The girl sighed, before entering the room.

"Hey Candace! You are back from your field trip!" Phineas smiled and stood up from the floor where he and Ferb played with Perry, to give his sister a hug. Ferb followed, giving his sister a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm back." She opened her bag and the boys blinked curiously when she took something out. She dropped something small into Phineas' hands and put a cap on Ferb's head that was a little too big for him.

Both boys looked in surprise at 'I 3 Platypi' cap and a web-foot shaped dog-tag for the collar.

"It has a locket, so you can put your photo inside." Candace explained. "So if Barto- Perry get lost everyone will know who to return him to."

"Why did you buy it? I thought you don't like Perry." Ferb was confused.

Candace sighed. "Well, it's not like I don't like **_like_** him. But I guess I can get used to him."

The platypus trotted to the three siblings and nudged Candace's leg, chattering his strange noise. The girl smiled slightly.

"And I don't need a reason to buy something for my family."

* * *

**A/N: Why when I have a good idea - I have no idea how to write it properly? *gloom***


	10. Resource

_**Resource**_

* * *

Isabella refused to believe in it. It was not possible. But evidence was right in front of her and she could not help but gasp.

"You have no plan for today?!"

Baljeet and Buford next to her were equally shocked and all three of them stared at the gloomy brothers under the tree who shook their heads.

"Probably we shouldn't have used three ideas at one day that time." confessed Phineas. "I guess we have to use the last resort."

"Oh my gosh! You have some type of backup plan?" Irving exclaimed, trembling from excitement and Isabella wondered when the heck he came. "What is it? What?"

Ferb dramatically took out a little brown notebook from his pocket and flipped it open. Everybody immediately crowded around him.

Isabella blinked when she read a list of ideas written down in it. "Wait, aren't these the ideas that Candace told you specifically not to do?.."

Phineas grinned and Ferb answered, "Well yes, yes she did. But she didn't specifically said that we can't use them another day."


	11. Reason 2

_**Reason 2**_

* * *

"Is it something from another dimension?"

"No."

"Is it something flammable or destructive?"

"No."

"Is it going to explode into my face or eat me?"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "No Candace, just open it."

The teen stubbornly crossed her hands, staring suspiciously at the little box then at her brothers, who waited patiently.

"Okay, what is it? Spill it out."

Phineas sighed and Ferb shook his head, "Just open it Candace. Is it too much to ask?"

"Or you are scared?" Ferb taunted and smirked when Candace snatched the box from the table and started to tear the wrapping.

"I'm not scared of some stupid box with some stupid thing you probably stuffed in to scare me or make fun... of... me..." Candace stared and Phineas and Ferb grinned widely.

"...Why?.." The teen blinked in confusion.

"No reason." Phineas shrugged, looking as his sister gingerly took out a little chain with a Ducky Momo charm.


	12. Bath

_**Bath**_

* * *

He was sore, tired, and the cuts and bruises under his dirty fur weren't making it better. Perry swore every time Doof's inators became even more destructive and useless, but the 'self-destruct' button never failed him. Saluting MM and turning off the screen he limped to the first aid kit, only to be stopped by the surveillance of the cameras he always keep up.

_"Lawrence have you seen Perry? It's already dinner and I hadn't seen him all day."_

Crap. He needs to make an appearance or his host family will suspect something. One tube slide later and he was standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "Oh, there you are Perry. How was your day?"

Perry tensed when Linda bent down to pick him up. "Perry! Where did you get so dirty? Candace!"

"_Whaaat_?"

"Perry is dirty and your brothers went into the park, be darling and give him a wash."

The monotreme instantly started squirming. If he allow himself to be washed, his injuries will be noticed!-

"Buuuut **Mo-m**!-"

"No buts, now shoo, I need him clean before dinner."

Candace grumbled, taking the platypus and fighting the struggling pet all the way upstairs.

"Stop squirming Perry! You stinky platypus-"

Perry winced when one of her hands dig into his largest cut and the teen paused in her complains. He was ready for her to start hollering for her mother, but to his surprise she didn't say anything.

He was frozen in confusion and a little fear, as she entered the bathroom and prepared the bath, thus he didn't fight when she (dare he say it) **_carefully_** lowered him into a barely filled with water basin and started cleaning him up with the wet towel.

"Stupid... Always like that... Animals..." he could hear her grumbling under her nose as she washed him, surprising him even more when she got the first aid kit from under the sink and treated his injuries without a word.

When he stood (clean, discreetly bandaged up and confused as hell) and stared at Candace who glared back at him, he couldn't help but let out a confused chatter, but the teen just pointed her finger at him.

"You better not come home injured like this, you get it? I don't want the boys freak out over them."

Perry blinked, bur chattered in the agreement.

* * *

**A/N: The promised Perry and Candace fluff (well...sort off). More to come. Sorry for littering your mail box with all these updates, people.) I hope they are for your liking. I have at least six ready and currently writing more (trying to xD Inspiration is such a-) so expect updates daily, maybe even more double ones. xD**

**Jet Engine: Thank you for your reviews. Glad that my drabbles made you smile.)**

**Sabrina 06: Yes. Yes it is. ^_^**


	13. Midnight

**_Midnight_**

* * *

_"No Fernando! It was my fault!-"_

_"Felicia?!"_

"Huh? Okay, who left the TV on?"

Perry hurriedly hid the box of tissues and dropped on his belly in time as Candace peeked over the sofa, dressed in her pajama and with a glass of milk in her hands.

"Perry?" she blinked at the nervously sweating platypus and then at the TV. "Yeah, sure Candace, the platypus watching the TV, mom already thinks you are crazy enough-" she grumbled picking up the remote and turning to the screen.

Perry waited for her to turn it off and finally go, so he could continue watching _'The engage ring'_, but to his annoyance, Candace sat down on the sofa next to him, eyes glued to the screen. The monotreme weighted his options; he can't allow his secret to be endangered, but... Felicia was admitting that her cousin is her ex-fiancé to Fernando...

He wasn't sure how, but somehow during the episode he ended up on Candace's knees quietly sniffing, as the teen sobbed into the pillow above him. When the episode finally ended and Candace patted him on the head, before shuffling from the sofa and back into her room, he thought that he could get used to this.


	14. Disturbance (to Midnight)

_**Disturbance **_

_**(To Midnight)**_

* * *

It became somehow a habit of theirs, he supposed. He will be on the sofa, when the girl will stumble through the dark into the living room and turn on the TV in time for the new episode of _'The engage ring'_. But, one night as they were crying over Cintia's confession to Frederic that she was the one who set Felicia's marriage to her cousin, who is not her real cousin, but her real blood brother with a mortal disease, their routine was interrupted.

"Candace?"

The said girl sniffed at her two brothers who entered the living room. "What do you want twerps? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Sorry, we just heard someone crying and guessed it was you. What are you watching?" Phineas and Ferb jumped on the sofa on other sides of Candace. "Oh, there you are Perry. Keeping Candace company?"

Perry chattered at the boys in greeting, though he was a little annoyed like Candace, about the interruption.

"Something you won't probably understand." Candace shared a look with Ferb, but quickly turned back to the TV. "Now, **_shh_**, don't bother me."

"Oh, okay." Phineas nodded and leaned back on the sofa, Ferb already lied down comfortably, popping his legs up on the arm of the sofa. Candace blinked in confusion at them. "Wait, you are going to stay here?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I thought you don't like soap operas; romance, drama and stuff like this."

"Well, it's nice for a change. And we can do it all together!" Phineas patted Perry on the head and the platypus chattered.

Candace looked at him and at Ferb who somehow got popcorn already. "Whatever. Just don't-"

_"It was all my fault Frederick!"_

"**_Shh_**!"

Perry smiled slightly, when all the three kids settled down. He knows that boys will be asleep in a couple of seconds and only he and Candace will be awake till the end of the episode, and probably the teen will have to carry her brothers back to their beds. But he guessed he wasn't bothered by this little disturbance and he was sure that Candace wasn't too.

At least not that much.

* * *

**A/N:**

**foobar137: Thank you, I'm happy you liked it.)**

**Jet Engine: Let's hope Swampy and Dan read fanfics to have ideas. xD**


	15. Fight

_**Fight**_

* * *

Candace found him in the garage, sitting at the table and tinkering with one of the Dad's old car models. He did not react to her when she hopped on the table next to him.

"Hey."

She frowned when he did not even look at her.

"Come on Ferb. Talk to me."

His right eyebrow barely noticeably twitched, but his eyes were still on the car. Candace sighed and took a hold of the chair he was sitting on, turning it to face her. The step-siblings stared at each other; Candace with a frown and Ferb with his ever present blank face. No one backed away, but it seemed that Ferb's resolution faltered first and he slumped a little, eyes downcast.

"You do know that he is sorry?" said Candace softly.

"I know." murmured Ferb. "I am sorry too."

Candace smiled, knowing that everything was okay now and ruffled his hair. Both, brother and sister stood up and headed into the house. The teen chuckled.

"I can't believe you and Phineas had a fight about what to have on the dinner tonight. Your love for a haggis is disturbing, Ferb."

"Not as much as your obsession with busting us."

"Touché."

**A/N: It's really hard to find a reason for such a dynamic duo to have a fight, you know? But Candace is (almost) always there for her bros. ;D**


	16. Make up (to Fight)

**_Make up _**

**_(to Fight)_**

* * *

Phineas watched as Candace left after Ferb, sullen and a little irritated that his sister went to comfort the other brother, not him. But as soon as this thought entered his mind, he felt awful even for thinking that. After all it was he who initiated the fight. It was he, who was at fault.

Phineas groaned and thumped his head against the cushion of the sofa he was sitting on. Why did he need to insult Ferb's choice for the dinner? He was always okay with Ferb's love for the haggis, but why today did he need to rebel?

He could blame it on his grumpiness, because their project blew up before they got to test it. Or blame it on the fact that he really wanted pizza tonight. Or that stupid beam that hit him today, after which he felt weird.

But it didn't matter now, because either way it was his fault now that his brother was mad at him. He would have been pretty mad at himself too on Ferb's place. Probably he won't ever talk with him again. Or even look at him. Or maybe even ask Mom and Dad to move out of their shared room.

Phineas sat up sharply. What he was going to do without his brother? It was impossible for him to imagine the day without his brother. They were best friends! **_Were_**.

The red head cringed when he heard the door. Ferb was back. Not waiting any second, Phineas run towards his brother.

"Ferb I am!-" but he was interrupted by the arms around him.

"Me too." Ferb smiled down at him and Phineas felt an incredible weight disappear from his shoulders and he smiled broadly back.

They stood there for a minute, giving each other a silent promise not to fight because of such mundane things again.

"We should have the haggis." Finally said Phineas. Candace popped her head from behind the corner.

"Too late guys, we are having the grilled cheese tonight!"

"Candace!"

* * *

**A/N: This continuation written solely because Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa (my god your name kills me to write it, from now I will call you Yar) asked if Phineas and Ferb could make up in the next chapter. The results are: Phineas is overdramatic. Ferb hugs. And Candace is a sly older sister. And** _no_** there is absolutely _no_ FerbxPhineas. Only sibling fluff. And sorry for OOC. xD**


	17. Fair

_**Fair**_

* * *

"Wait Mom, it's not what you think it is!"

Linda looked over the mess in the kitchen; the flour-covered ceiling, the walls and the furniture, the broken eggs scattered all over, along with something blue, red and green all over the floor, and Candace in the middle of the chaos, covered from the head to toes in something blue.

"It was another of boys' crazy invention!" The teen pointed finger at her surprisingly clean brothers. The boys were standing on the spot that avoided the fate of the rest of kitchen, blinking owlishly around.

The mother settled her gaze back at her daughter.

"Candace, you are sooo busted."


	18. Animal

**_Animal_**

* * *

Perry looked down and gaped at his suddenly human hands, human torso and everything else - all human. Which led him to the next revelation - he was stark naked. Snatching up the blanket (that somehow ended up on the floor next to him), he wrapped himself into it. He looked up and felt a little faint when he saw Candace staring back at him. The teen had stopped shrieking somewhere in the middle of his revelation and was now gaping at him like he was doing himself not so long ago. The red-headed girl sat, pressed to the head of her bed with her legs under her, trembling and pale, eyes so wide that Perry was afraid they will pop out.

Their stare down was interrupted by a kicked out door. Into the room barged Phineas and Ferb; both with wide eyes and holding their instruments in offensive as if they were weapons. Usually they weren't easily surprised by Candace's sudden burst outs, but they could distinguish when her scream is truly scared or just irritated, so hearing her terrified shriek they run into the house. Both brothers paused when they saw their sister scared out if her wits on her bed and a stranger wrapped into their sister's blanket on the floor.

Now Perry was panicking. Desperate to do something the platypus-turned-human opened his mouth-

"Gurururururu!"

-only to hear chatter.

The three Flynn-Fletcher siblings blinked.

"Perry?"

* * *

**A/N: What you just read is a shameless advertisement of my new fic **'The Animal Inside of Me'**. It's a literally an extract from the prologue I posted not a few minutes ago. Feel free to check. ;D**


	19. Justice (to Fair)

_**Justice **_

_**(to Fair)**_

* * *

She was not sure what happened, but suddenly in the middle of her phone call to Mom, the boys' 'Super Pancake Machine 3000' went crazy and started shooting around with products while whirling and making sounds that suspiciously sounded like a 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'. She tried to stop it, but got caught in the frenzy and blubbery jelly, one of the flavors that boys decided to use. The machine whirled around a little more before storming out of the ruined kitchen and into the yard where it blew up, leaving nothing after itself.

"Wow, it's like it was hit by some 'Crazy-and-Self-destruction-inator'." Phineas whistled, after some silence. He then turned to Ferb. "We didn't accidentally install those functions?"

His brother shook his head.

The sound of the opened door snapped Candace out of her stupor.

"Candace, your call got cut off, what happ..." Linda trailed off when she entered the kitchen.

The teen groaned mentally. Of course.

"Wait Mom, it's not what you think it is!"


	20. Jealous

**_Jealous_**

* * *

Candace frowned- no, **_glared_** at the creep that interrupted her date with Jeremy. The blonde geek she didn't bother to remember name of, sauntered to them and started his geeky talk with a clear intention to impress her, which was useless. The sweet, friendly, easy-going Jeremy obliviously welcomed the other blonde, and Candace kept her mouth shut, afraid to look bad in her Jeremy's eyes. But her resolve wavered with every word that left the nerd's mouth. She was ready to explode, but froze, mortified, when the geek **_dared_** to put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to the nerd, missing a flash of green light, ready to rip the boy apart. But suddenly the nerd was on the earth clutching his red cheek and staring up at Jeremy towering over him with an aura she didn't know he could posses.

Candace gaped, as Jeremy spoke; low and menacing, actually even a little bit **_scary_**.

"Get your hands of my girlfriend Albert." Oh, that was the nerd's name. "And get out of my sight, before I sent you to hospital with every bone broken in your dirty, filthy-"

Candace shook her head, not believing what Jeremy was saying, missing another flash of light, but this time pink. Jeremy blinked in confusion at shocked Candace and dumb-struck Albert.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Said Albert, his voice meek and a little faint. "But I can only assume you were hit by some kind of 'Jealous-inator' and went all Chuck Norris on me. Now if you excuse me, I probably am going to faint now."

* * *

**A/N: Again, this one was written because Yar had suggested Jeremy to fight over Candace. ;D Not exactly what you wanted probably, but my fingers decided for my brain. ;D**


	21. Discreet

_**Discreet**_

* * *

It was a strange day so far. Candace was sure that she was walking through the living room when she tripped and tumbled down, only to fall through the hole under the carpet (that she was sure was not supposed to be there) and landed into a little chair in the room that made her think about something semi-aquatic. When she thought that nothing even stranger could happen, on a big screen in front of her appeared a mustache-man.

"Oh, there you-Ohoho! Agent P! For a second you got me there! Excellent disguise as always, though hadn't you already used this one? Nevermind, let's get down to business; Doctor Doofensmirtz planned something evil. We are not sure what it is, but it sure is evil. Nothing good can come from this man, so we are counting on you to stop him! Monogram out." And the screen turned black, leaving Candace gaping at it like a fish, while her mind worked in the overload.

_'Did Phineas and Ferb build this? It would explain the platypus theme of the room... Is this some kind of game? Exactly! Probably it's some type of role-playing game, where the main character is a spy. And this means all this equipment...'  
_  
Candace grinned maniacally, adjusted her fedora and hopped into a platypus-shaped hovercraft.

"Ooohhh, you are so busted boys!"

* * *

**A/N: MM refers to "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" episode, and the drabble was partly inspired by "Ready for the Bettys".**


	22. Precaution

**_Precaution_**

* * *

Jeremy blinked when he noticed the two familiar boys standing next to him as he exited the school building after his club.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" He smiled at them and the red-haired one smiled back.

"Hey Jeremy! Nothing much, just walking around. Going to meet up with Baljeet for a project after school today, right Ferb? I can't wait to work on the theory of the mini-universe!" The green-haired brother nodded in agreement.

Jeremy laughed softly at their enthusiasm and nodded his goodbyes. "Well, I have to go."

He turned and then paused. "Say 'Hi' to your sister from me, ok?"

As the blonde left, Phineas turned to his brother. "You got it?"

Ferb held a long hand-like machine that clutched a couple of light threads in its metal fingers. They high-fived each other.

"Say…" Phineas started, as they tucked the hair into a beaker and headed home. "Isn't it a little extreme that we decided to check Jeremy in our DNA machine if he is a good match for Candace?"

"Since she saw him she doesn't stop saying that they will marry and have two kids, Amanda and Xavier. Shouldn't we check our future brother-in-law?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, yes we should."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I like it or think it is too much OOC. By the way, consider this happened before the first episode of PnF. Maybe even earlier.**


	23. Tactic (to Discreet)

**_Tactic_**

**_ (to Discreet)_**

* * *

"Mom-Mom-Mom-Mom!" Candace abandoned her hover-craft and raced through the market to where she noticed her mother from the air. "Phineas and Ferb made this spy role-playing game and I am a spy now! They made this cool equipment and even the secret base under our house, I even flew here on the hover-craft! Come on!" Candace dragged Linda with her, not hearing her mother yelp when the bags she was carrying fell. "Candace!"

The teen ignored her mother and climbed back into the hover-craft, giddy with excitement as Linda gave her **_the_** look.

"Candace, aren't you a little too old for this type of toy cars?"

"What?! No! Mom it's a real hover-craft, I swear it can fly and probably shoot or have some bad-ass spy thingies!" Candace started to push buttons in hope that something will happen, not noticing her mother left to gather the bags. She continued to press buttons, frustrated that only things like cup holders and radio popped out, not noticing someone gasp in front of her.

"Perry the… Teenage Girl! What a complete surprise to see you here, and by complete… I meant it! I thought we have a deal about you being a teenage girl! I told you I can't fight when you are a girl and it disturb all our plan!-"

"Aha!" Candace cried out in triumph when she finally found the button she needed.

"Wait, did you just talk?- "

Two rocket missiles launched themselves and there was some yelling, smoke, a crush and then an explosion.

Candace swore she could hear even through the ringing in her ears a faint **_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE TEENAGE GIRL!"_**


	24. Parallel

_**Parallel**_

* * *

She tries really hard, but somehow her eyes still wander to the screen in those brief free moments. She is itching to leave everything and storm back outside into their backyard that was now lush with green and the tree was no longer withered and grey to yell at them. But years of training and discipline allows her to hold her urges on bay, even if it slowly drove her mad to see them outside, alone, unprotected, doing **_things_** –potentially **_dangerous_** things- that she maybe won't be able to stop and if she allows them to get hurt!-

Something cold touched her hand and she struck it out to land a punch on offender, only to be blocked by the metal. She relaxed when she noticed a familiar dark red eye looking up at her with something akin to mock amusement and concern.

"What?" She snapped quietly. He just shrugged his organic shoulder and looked at the screen too. She sighed and turned to it too.

"I didn't even gave permission to do… **it**."

An arched eyebrow and half-lidded gaze were her answer.

"I am their older sister. I **_can_** stop them."

An amused smirk.

"It was a minute of rebellion! I- I didn't know they will come with Johnson! If I knew I wouldn't have allowed them to do that too."

An amused eye-roll.

"Oh stop it Perry. I got enough of your sarcasm." She grumbled, lifting her glasses, allowing her tired blue eyes to be seen as she gazed at the Platyborg next to her. "I am not sure if it is better to allow them do this- "she gestured at the screen from lack of better words, "-instead of allowing them to help us clean after Doofensmirtz. At least if they helped here, I could have keep an eye on them, but there… what if something goes wrong and I am too late or?-"

Perry shushed her with his chatter and a look she understood perfectly well. She sighed in annoyance.

"I know, I know…"

Candace looked back at the screen where her brothers were building something big to help to clean up the town. Smiling. Laughing. **_Happy_**.

"They are too genius AND lucky to get hurt by their own invention."

There was a pause.

"But I still going up there to bust them."


	25. Unsuspicious

**_WARNING: Spoilers for those who didn't watch 'Isabella's Birthday!'_**

**_.BE WARNED._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_Unsuspicious_**

* * *

Candace blinked confusedly as Stacy dragged her away from her backyard.

"Stacy what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing? Nothing, nothing at all. Just trying to get my BFF to the mall so we can look at those cute purses that will match my bow. Do you think I should take green or aquamarine? Oh, I know, better let's go and have lunch with Jenny! I love burrito, why don't we take burrito?"

"Are you okay?"

"What? Suspicious? Who said I am acting suspicious?! Ah-HA-Ha! What a joke, come on! Nothing suspicious about god old me. Definitely not a fact that I know a certain pet who is actually an agent and currently accidently destroying someone's brothers' inventions while battling with an evil scientist."

"What?"

"Ehe-he-he-he, I mean: Burrito here we go!"

Wow, her friend acted weird, but Candace just shrugged her shoulders. Everybody has a day like this. She wasn't one to judge.

* * *

**A/N: My little tribute for the episode. Because: Wow. Who knew?**

**Jet Engine:** Yep. Nothing too different there. xD

**Ryan Stoppable**: Really? I hadn't played the game, but this idea was one of my headcanons for 2nd Dimension. Glad to see that I guessed right, lol. xD And I am glad that you liked it.


	26. Trip

_**Trip**_

* * *

Candace resisted her sudden urge to scratch her ankle, as her legs tingled with a familiar numbness that traveled up to her knees. She huffed and twitched, groaning ever so slightly at her stiff neck and back, wanting nothing more then **_move_**.

"Mooommm…" she whisper-groaned. "How long more?"

Linda shot her an amused gaze laced with some-kind of sympathy. "Candace you asked it only a half an hour ago. We still have an hour or more till the next stop." The red-haired woman looked over her daughter stiff form. "Do you want me to?-"

"No." Candace grunted, adjusting her legs slightly under Phineas head and moving her arm so Ferb's head comfortably fell into the crook of her elbow. The two sleeping boys didn't react to her movements at all and just continued to snore softly, as Phineas clutched a still form of Perry in his arms.

"Better that, than them doing something crazy, like a skater-park in our trunk or a portable pool on our roof, or a launcher into the nearest truck-stops or-"

Linda rolled her eyes at the imagination of her daughter, turning away from the backseat of the car.

"-and flying zoo that will be tied to our car like a balloon, and-"

* * *

**A/N: When we were younger, on the car trips me and my older sister used to cramp on the back seats (and we still do sometimes) during the 8 hours. If you have siblings and generally don't like to not move for a long time (we had only two stops during the trips) you will know what I felt. Though, I miss it. It's sad because this year we don't get to go with our parents. My sister has work and I summer school. ;(**

**Jet Engine:** Well, I do try to stay in canon as much as possible. ;D

**Ryan Stoppable:** No, no she surely not. xD Aw, it's so cool. This acctually inspired me a little. I'll probably will make more drabbles on 2nd dimension.

**Linzerj**: Thank you.) And yeah, I hope it wasn't too OOC? xD I guessed from the credits that Stacy will probably do something like that.

**annea101:** Why should we be? After all it's pretty common in Danville to be hit by random beams. xD But don't worry, they are not permanent. ;D


	27. Distraction

**_Distraction_**

* * *

The sound of an abused keyboard was something Candace got used to in these last days and she can happily say that she absolutely **_hates_** it.

"Hey Candace!-"

The door was shut before Phineas could even finish and she was back to the screen even faster.

"…"

She closed the curtains of her window the same moment Ferb behind the glass opened his mouth and raised his finger.

"Gururururu."

She briefly wondered how the heck Perry got into her room, but didn't bother to think as she threw the platypus out of the room.

"Stupid distractions…" she muttered under her nose, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Behind the door, Phineas turned to Ferb who joined him and Perry outside the room. They all stared at the door and listened to the sound of typing.

"…well, I guess Candace doesn't need this reflex-enhancer to help her with that 500-page report."

Ferb just sighed, with Perry echoing him mentally.


	28. Beautiful

**_Beautiful_**

* * *

Hands and lips trembling as hot droplets race down the rosy from a whirlwind of emotions cheeks. Eyes wide and so-so blue while their owner stare in disbelief at the smiling blonde in front of her, wondering in her stunned silence if she heard wrong, because surely it can't be right: not when she is here, kneeling on dirt, clothes and hair in disarray as if she raced wind itself in the race to the infinite award or something like that (and she tries very hard not to dwell on the fact that it wasn't some kind of a metaphor, but a very real situation).

Her mouth is moving, however no words are coming out, but the blonde deity in front of her is still smiling, knowingly and warm, as he kneels next to her and brush away the hair from her face.

"Hey, beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: Because Jeremy is awesome like that.**

**Sabrina06: **True that. *nods*

**Jet Engine: **Now I feel bad for makking Candace write it. xD

**Deborahpflover: **Indeed she is. xD Me too. In new episodes I always expect not only for boys to do something incredible, but Candace as well.) Thank you.


	29. Anticipation

**_Anticipation_**

* * *

"Well?"

"Shush."

Silence.

"Is it ready, yet?"

Sigh. "No."

"When it will be ready?"

"When it will be."

Silence. Then: "What kind of answer is **_that_**?"

"**_Shh_**."

Silence.

"**_Sooo_**…. Is it ready?"

"You know that your asking won't make it any faster?"

Groan. "Cooooome ooon! It takes so long!"

"Candace, will you shut up, so I can finish your frigging ramen*?!"

"Sheesh, Stacy, no need to get all snappy."

…

"**_Sooo_**?"

"**_Arrrgh_**!"

* * *

**A/N: Was inspired by the episode _'Put that Putter Away'_ when Candace and Phineas comment about Stacy being such a good friend for Candace. After all such a good friend will make a ramen (japanese special soup, go google it) for her friend, right? ;DD**

**...**

**Okay, I just run out of ideas, my muse is clearly not in a good shape right now _(family_ problems), but fear not my dear readers! I will find my inspiration in this conquest of drabbl-...ing. (is that even a word? xD)**


End file.
